youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Digibro
Digibro '(formerly known as "Digibrony", real name Conrad Aaron Collins) is an anime YouTube critic who is known for his analytical and detail-oriented breakdowns of anime series, movies, and also of the anime medium as a whole. His videos generally feature only his commentary, and while having used background music on several occasions, he has stated that "one should only use music in videos if it adds something to the video", and that in his videos, he talks at such a pace that background music would only be distracting. '' He has three other channels, Digi Does Anime, Digibro After Dark and Digi Bros, however Digibro is his main channel. Digibro makes money off of his videos, and has a Patreon which, with the combined funds, allows him to make a living off of YouTube. Good Friends on YouTube/ Associates # My Japanese Animes (Endless Jess/Jesse) # BestGuyEver (Nate) # Mumkey Jones # Gibbontake (Hippocrit) # Munchy Shatsky # Subsonic Sparkle (Kamara) # Ninouh (Jimi) # TheDavoo # GoatJesus (Mikel) # Tommy Oliver (Tommy Oliver) # Mother's Basement (Geoff) # TheNeedleDrop (Anthony) # LethalAuroraMage # Ben Saint Personal Life Conrad has two younger brothers, Victor, who is an aspiring filmmaker and the co-star of his gaming channel Digi Bros, and Shade, who has appeared in some Digibros episodes and other select videos with Conrad. He always claimed that, when he was younger, he was a little boy who looked like a little girl, which he finally proved in a video with actual pictures from the his due to people never believing him. History Conrad is an anime YouTube critic who analyzes works of fiction, particularly anime. Going with the slogan "Otaku Gonzo Journalist", Digibro has been known to state that he "probably enjoys analyzing stuff way too much" and that it has interfered with his enjoyment when watching anime. He has several channels to which he posts various types of videos. Originally, Conrad ran an anime blog before launching the MLP Analysis community, and was primarily known by the "Digibrony style" of MLP videos. He eventually lost interest in the show and retired as an MLP analyst, choosing to focus entirely on anime. Currently, Conrad is making anime analysis videos on his main channel and "Game Grumps" style videos on his alt account Digibros. Various Channels Digibro This is Conrad's main channel, as well as his most subscribed channel by far, having more than 250,000 subscribers. On this channel he analyzes entire anime and singular aspects of certain anime, in addition to providing general thoughts with which he wants to influence the way anime is being talked about (he talks about it in this video ). Notable anime he's analyzed in depth are Neon Genesis Evangelion, Sword Art Online, Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, The Asterisk War and Psycho Pass/Psycho Pass 2/Psycho Pass: The Movie. Digi Does Anime Digi does anime was a channel primarily created as a supplementary channel after a series of channel takedowns. The channel would mostly be used to either re-upload, and or upload videos that were outside of the video length restriction which plagued his channel for a long time. Digibro After Dark Digibro After Dark is mostly a channel dedicated to videos that don't fit Digi's main channel, be it unscripted ramblings or subjects not related to anime, such as video games, music, YouTube meta commentaries or vlogs. Most of the videos on the channel have a "spur of the moment" style to them, in particular Digi's drunken ramblings, where he gets drunk in front of camera while lashing out at subjects that interest him. Digi bros One of Digibro's lesser know channels, being a "couch and play" lets-play channel which he does with his brother Victor. The Pro Crastinators Although not directly run by Digibro, he does make a regular appearance on the podcast alongside mostly his friends on YouTube, with the exception of Ben Saint, whom is a comics author. DJ Cider's Pub Crawl Although not directly run by Digibro, he does make a regular appearance on this podcast as well along with many of his YouTube friends. It's a podcast where they basically just get drunk and shoot the shit. Criticism Digibro has over the years received a lot of criticism for having very strong and emotionally affected opinions about the subjects on his channels, he has talked in favour of moe aesthetics and for having initially creating the analysis community for My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. His critics have also given him the nickname "pretty colors Digibro" because they think he constantly talks about the art and animation in anime, giving people the wrongful impression that that's all he cares about. In particular, doing an analytical video on K-On! spanning one and a half hour, spurred a fan perceived feud between him and ThatAnimeSnob, a "feud" which was closed out with Digibro appearing on a podcast with Roricon. The pair are now fine and working things out on their own, as stated by Digibro (via a long V-log) in early May, 2016. Digi has recieved further criticism from his video The Most Boring Taste in Anime, resulting the anime YouTuber Anime Everyday, along with his friend Kenji The Engi Anime Reviews made a video response on Anime Everyday's channel, accusing Digi of generalizing, double standards, and hypocracy in called The Most Boring Taste in Anime - Response. In response to this, Digi also made a response, called The Most Boring Taste in 3x3s (Is Possibly Mine), as an attempt to not only defend himself, but to also clear up what he feels people are taking the wrong way about what he said in his original video. Noteable works Digibro / Digi Does Anime The Asterisk War Sucks Asterisk War Sucks is the followup to Digibro's rather successful series on Sword Art Online and Sword Art Online II. With Asterisk War being the third series from studio A1-Pictures being heavily criticised by Digibro in a multiple long-form episodes format, and after having been quoted on several occasion for stating that he had "an hate boner for A1-Pictures" and that he "loves to hate A1-Pictures", he grew more and more notorious for being highly biased towards A1-Pictures, and many even considered him "too emotionally invested" to criticise any show done by A1-Pictures. Although not backing up on his claims, Digibro has said that it is more a case of A1-Pictures having a consistent low quality, but that there are actually a few shows from the studio that he has enjoyed. Digibro Major Projects Sword Art Online - An Analytical Diatribe Due to the original series being copyright claimed by aniplex, Digibro re-released this eight part series as an one-off hour long video with footage taken from Tera Online, instead of the original Sword Art Online footage, as a means of avoiding the video being taken down again. Despite featuring footage not related to the video and no background music, it is still one of his most successful videos, which goes a long way to see the appeal behind most of Digibro's appeal. Long-form in-depth analysis. Your Anime Sucks : Sword Art Online II After the success of Sword Art Online - An Analytical Diatribe, Digibro follows up with another in depth mostly negative analytical piece. Due to copyright strike limitations, Digibro had to release the four part series between his main channel Digibro and his secondary channel, Digi Does Anime. 8 Nights of Kara no Kyoukai One of the more "out there" pieces made by Digibro, this eight part series is mostly an esoteric retrospective commentary, mostly featuring video of Digibro sitting on his bedside doing various mundane acts. Yet another series that does a great job at showing the appeal of Digibro's videos. Psycho Pass vs. Psycho Pass 2 - What Happened? One of his lesser known big series, but still well liked in their own right, is a five part video series where he highlights all the things he loves in the original 22 episode Psycho Pass anime series, everything he hates about it's 11 episode sequel, Psycho Pass 2, and then proceeds to compare them and to explain, from his point of view, what happened to cause the sudden drop of quality between the two series. Before this he did a Psycho Pass analysis video, but says that he prefers this one over the video he made beforehand due to how much more detail he goes into here. Akiyuki Shinbo/Studio Shaft Retrospective This series started when Digibro posted a two-part analysis of Akyuki Shinbo's work in the 90's before he worked with Studio Shaft, posted on October 20, 2016, and October 26, 2016, respectively. Then, on December 15, 2016, he did an analysis about Akyuki Shinbo during the Early 2000's, which served as a prologue to his larger Studio Shaft retrospective, which he says will take a grand total of 16 additional videos. #Akiyuki Shinbo in the 90's (Part 1) #Akiyuki Shinbo in the 90's (Part 2) #Akiyuki Shinbo in the Early 2000's (Dissecting Shaft Prologue) #Dissecting Shaft Part 1 - 16 (Unreleased) #Dissecting Shaft Part 2 (Unreleased) #Dissecting Shaft Part 3 (Unreleased) #Dissecting Shaft Part 4 (Unreleased) #Dissecting Shaft Part 5 (Unreleased) #Dissecting Shaft Part 6 (Unreleased) #Dissecting Shaft Part 7 (Unreleased) #Dissecting Shaft Part 8 (Unreleased) #Dissecting Shaft Part 9 (Unreleased) #Dissecting Shaft Part 10 (Unreleased) #Dissecting Shaft Part 11 (Unreleased) #Disscting Shaft Part 12 (Unreleased) #Dissecting Shaft Part 13 (Unreleased) #Dissecting Shaft Part 14 (Unreleased) #Dissecting Shaft Part 15 (Unreleased) #Dissecting Shaft Part 16 (Unreleased) Minor Projects General Anime Knowledge A series of videos aimed at explaining anime as an art-form, done through amongst others meta-commentaries, elaborative pieces and top-lists. Interesting Anime Protagonists A series inspired by his belief that most main protagonists in anime are really boring or copy-paste, Digibro started a series on his channel where he talks about specific anime protagonists that he deems to be some of the most original or interesting and what makes them so original or interesting, such as Guts from Berserk, for example. Stated in the comments that this series will probably continue less than monthly. Cool Character Designs A series inspired by his belief that most character designs of anime charactera re copy-past, Digibro started a series on his channel where he talks about cool or unique character designs in certain anime characters, such as Kaijou from Shimoneta, for example. The Most Interesting Thing In..... A series Digi started in 2017 where he gets straight to the point and analyzes what he feels is the most interesting aspect of of a particular anime. Theses videos are often extremely short, because he's only discussing one part of the anime instead of many parts of it. #The Most Interesting Thing In Rurouni Kenshin #The Most Interesting Thing In Gakkougurashi #The Most Interesting Thing In Shimoneta # Other The Pleeb & The Weeb The Pleeb & The Weeb is a Podcast-like series that Digibro does with his friend, EndlessJess, where they watch an anime series or movie, and discuss it, often with differing opinions on it between them, and the viewers watching get to decide weather they feel which one of them is the Pleeb and which one of them is the Weeb. #your name. - The Pleeb & The Weeb #1 #Re:Zero - The Pleeb & The Weeb #2 #Planetarian - The Pleeb & The Weeb #3 #Accel World - The Pleeb and the Weeb S2E1 # Dark Souls vs. Bloodborne - The Player Character One of the very few gaming videos on his main channel, as well as very few gaming analysis videos at all, and undoubtedly his most well known one, he compares Dark Souls with its spiritual successor Bloodborne, talking about all of their similarities and differences. 250 Anime Recommendations 250 Anime Recommendations is a vlog on his main channel where Digi sits down for almost seven hours and recommends every anime that he's ever completed that he thinks is worth recommending, ranking them from Light Recommendation, to Medium Recommendation, to Strong Recommendation, to Must Watch Recommendation. He excluded any shows he knows would be on the list but hasn't completed, such as Gintama, and shows that he thinks has a much better manga, such as One Piece. Digi Does Anime ANIME HYPE TRAIN ANIME HYPE TRAIN is a series Digi used to do on his channel Digi Does Anime where he did week by week episodic reviews of currently airing anime series of the particular anime season that it was. He seems to have stopped doing these for some reason, or perhaps just put it on hold or on an indefinite hiatus; he has made no comment as to why he no longer does them. He didn't always finish reviewing each anime weekly, in fact he finished reviewing very few of them. Most of them were by the numbers regarding episodic reviewers, except for the few times he included his brother in his reviews, as well as his reviews for the anime series Koufuku Graffiti, where he made them eat-alongs with the eating centric anime series. Digibro After Dark Major Projects K-On! - A Loving Thesis Digibro goes into a one and a half hour analysis on K-On!, a series considered by most to be "a silly comedy only". Although receiving praise from many for being able to put on the display the true depth and meaning behind what semed like a rather shallow series, it received equally the amount of criticism for being "overly analytical" and "reading too far into too little". Finish or Fail: Seasonal Anime Shows A show where Digi goes through each anime of each season each year and attemps to watch them; some of them he finishes, and some of them he drops, or very occasioanlly puts on hold. What he does is puts the number of shows there are into a random number generator and whichever show comes up is the one he'll do first, typically doing around 5 per video. The show started on his blog back in 2011, but wasn't revived and put in video form until 2016, in an attempt to watch, or at least sample, every anime ever. Other Drunken rant about how shit kanye's "the life of pablo" is One of the videos that truly captivates the spirit of Digibro After Dark, starting off with Digibro shouting "holy fucking shit, you ever have those moments when you feel like you're the last sane person on planet earth?". Digi goes into great length to talk about his relationship to music, going back and forth to the initial subject, but constantly derailing in his drunken rage. just talking shit about anime youtubers for like half an hour, oh god what have i done Series' On Hiatus Spin the Crunchyroulette Crunchyroulette was a show where Digi goes to Crunchyroll and hits the random button, which would take him to the first episode of a random anime; then, if he hasn't seen the show, he'll try watching it. He's done several alone, but has also had several guests, including Endless Jess and BestGuyEver. He put the show on hiatus, and hasn't said if he'll ever revive it. It also had a spinoff called Spin the Sakugaboorou, where he went to the website Sakugaboorou and clicked random to find random gif images of impressive animation in anime, or Sakuga, and if he hasn't seen the show he'd go to watch it. So far it's only had one episode, where the Davoo, his editor, guest starred. Second Chances Board Over the years, Digi has dropped hundresd of anime. As a response to his fans constantly complaining about him dropping certain shows, he started the Second Chances Board. On the introduction video, people have to post a comment explaining in detail why he should give a certain anime a second chance. He'll then put it on a board he put together which hangs on the wall and throws a dart at it; whichever one the dart gets closest to will be the one he gives a second chance. He put the show on hiatus, and hasn't said if he'll ever revive it. Digibros Main Series Let's Plays The primary series on Digibros, where Conrad and his brother, Victor, play through games and commentate over them. Their most notable Let's Plays are Dark Souls, Ratchet & Clank, (which they dropped), The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, and The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, among many others. Other Ocarina of Time - N64 vs. 3DS Although more in the style of Digibro's main channel's videos, rather than Digi Bros, Digi goes into great length to explain how although Ocarina of Time on N64 is one of his favourite games of all time, 3DS was a massive disappointment. Patreon Digibro is on Patreon. Digibro's Patreon Introduction I am Digibro! Longtime blogger and analytically-minded person. I love to pull apart media and figure out what draws me to it. At some point, I got really good at doing it, and decided maybe I should try and make a career out of it. Ideally, I could make my money from advertisers via YouTube, but due to a number of complications, doing so has proven difficult. That's why we're here on Patreon--hopefully this will prove to be a better support platform! Note that I only put my substantial analytical videos up for patronage. The line isn't clearly defined, but I try to make sure you're getting what you pay for. Reward Goals #$1 or more per video ##I will love you forever. #$3 or more per video ##'Access to the blocked or unreleased videos archive on google drive: '''Any videos which have been removed from my YouTube channels that I don't have any current plans to reupload can be found here, as well as a number of previously-unreleased videos. The folder will be updated any time something gets removed from YouTube that I don't want to reupload, or if I find/make any videos that I don't want to upload to begin with. There are currently 47 videos in the archive, and you can find a list of them above in the about section. #$5 or more per video ##'Behind-the-Scenes Content: '''At the end of each month, my editor, The Davoo, and I, will be producing long-form commentaries on all of my videos. These will be hours-long podcast-with-video-style commentaries getting deep into why and how we did things the way we did, and explaining any inside jokes and background stories related to the production process. Additionally, each time I put out a video, I'll write up a piece about why I wanted to make it, and summarize the process I took in doing so as a post here on patreon. Both of these will be available at this tier in addition to the $3 stuff. Stretch Goals #$400 or more per video(REACHED) ##I need a new bed. General comfort improves efficiency! Which, when working from home, means a lot. #$600 or more per video(REACHED) ##If I hit this goal, I'll be able to hire Davoo full-time to edit my videos and get way more content out there. #$1,100 or more per video(REACHED) ##My fulltime editor, The Davoo, lives in the middle of nowhere, Missouri, and has a terrible internet connection. If he and I lived in close proximity, we could get more work done more efficiently. At this patron amount, I could afford to move him up to VA with me. Podcasts MangaPod Episodes #Mangapod Book Club Episode 104: Genshiken (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-18) ft. Digibro # Weebcast '''The Weebcast is Digibro's own Podcast, hosted on his Digibro channel, where him and his friends, (it cycles out each time so new people can join in), talks about the new season of anime after a few episodes of each show have been released each season. Episodes #Weebcast Episode 1: Summer 2015 Anime Impressions ft. Ninouh #Weebcast Episode 2: Winter 2016 Anime Impressions ft. Mother's Basement, BestGuyEver, and Subsonic Sparkle #Weebcast Episode 3: Spring 2016 Anime Impressions ft. Mother's Basement, Liam of Sw1tcher, BestGuyEver, and TheCanipaEffect #Weebcast Episode 4: Summer 2016 Anime Impressions ft. Mother's Basement, BestGuyEver, and Popushi #HalloweebCast - Horror Anime Recommendations ft. Gigguk and Digibro # The Pro Crastinators Podcast Episodes ##Pro Crastinators Podcast: Episode 1 - Best Game Ever ##*BestGuyEver ##*Ben Saint ##*Digibro ##*My Japanese Animes/Endless Jess/Drowning in Footwear ##*Hippocrit ##*LethalAuroraMage ##Pro Crastinators Podcast: Episode 2 - Waifus ##*BestGuyEver ##*Digibro ##*Ben Saint ##*My Japanese Animes/Endless Jess/Drowning in Footwear ##*Hippocrit ##*LethalAuoraMage ##*Rebel Pixels ##*TheDavoo ##Pro Crastinators Podcast: Episode 4 - 2deep4u ##*BestGuyEver ##*Ben Saint ##*Digibro ##*My Japanese Animes/Endless Jess/Drowning in Footwear ##*Hippocrit ##Pro Crastinators Podcast: Episode 5 - HYPE ##*BestGuyEver ##*Ben Saint ##*Digibro ##*My Japanese Animes/Endless Jess/Drowning in Footwear ##*Hippocrit ##*TheDavoo ##Pro Crastinators Podcast: Episode 6 - Remakes ##*BestGuyEver ##*Digibro ##*My Japanese Animes/Endless Jess/Drowning in Footwear ##*Hippocrit ##*Mother's Basement ##Pro Crastinators Podcast: Episode 7 - Reviewer Rules ##*Digibro ##*My Japanese Animes/Endless Jess/Drowning in Footwear ##*Hippocrit ##*BestGuyEver ##*TheDavoo ##Pro Crastinators Podcast: Episode 8 - Procrastination ##*Digibro ##*Hippocrit ##*BestGuyEver ##*My Japanese Animes/Endless Jess/Drowning in Footwear ##Pro Crastinators Podcast: Episode 10 - Authorial Intent ##*Digibro ##*Hoppocrit ##*Ben Saint ##*BestGuyEver ##*TheDavoo ##Pro Crastinators Podcast: Episode 11 - Porn ##*BestGuyEver ##*Digibro ##*Hippocrit ##*My Japanese Animes/Endless Jess/Drowning in Footwear ##*Guest ##**CottonCandy ##Pro Crastinators Podcast: Episode 13 - FUCKING NORMIES REEEEEEEE! ##* ##Pro Crastinators Podcast: Episode 14 - Commenter Rules ##*Digibro ##*My Japanese Animes/Endless Jess/Drowning in Footwear ##*BestGuyEver ##*TheDavoo ##*Hippocrit ##*Rebel Pixels ##Pro Crastinators Podcast: Episode 15 - Influences ##*Digibro ##*My Japanese Animes/Endless Jess/Drowning in Footwear ##*BestGuyEver ##*Rebel Pixels ##*Mother's Basement ##*Hippocrit ##*Ben Saint ##*TheDavoo ##Pro Crastinators Podcast: Episode 16 - Memes That Need To Die ##* ##Dark Souls III - Pro Crastinators Podcast: Episode 17 ##*BestGuyEver ##*Digibro ##*My Japanese Animes/Endless Jess/Drowning in Footwear ##Vlogging - Pro Crastinators Podcast, Episode 18 ##*BestGuyEver ##*Digibro ##*My Japanese Animes/Endless Jess/Drowning in Footwear ##*Hippocrit ##*TheDavoo ##Selling Out - Pro Crastinators Podcast, Episode 19 ##*BestGuyEver ##*Digibro ##*Ben Saint ##*Hippocrit ##*TheDavoo ##*Mother's Basement ##*My Japanese Animes/Endless Jess/Drowning in Footwear ##Plebs - Pro Crastinators Podcast, Episode 20 ##*BestGuyEver ##*Digibro ##*Ben Saint ##*Hippocrit ##*TheDavoo ##*My Japanese Animes/Endless Jess/Drowning in Footwear ##Sleep - Pro Crastinators Podcast, Episode 21 ##*BestGuyEver ##*Digibro ##*Ben Saint ##*TheDavoo ##*My Japanese Animes/Endless Jess/Drowning in Footwear ##School Sucks - Pro Crastinators Podcast, Episode 22 ##*BestGuyEver ##*Digibro ##*Ben Saint ##*TheDavoo ##Never Going Outside - Pro Crastinators Podcast, Episode 23 ##*Digibro ##*BestGuyEver ##*Ben Saint ##Things We Can't Get Into - Pro Crastinators Podcast, Episode 24 ##*Digibro ##*My Japanese Animes/Endless Jess/Drowning in Footwear ##*BestGuyEver ##*TheDavoo ##*Hippocrit ##*Rebel Pixels ##*Ben Saint ##Internet Upbringings - Pro Crastinators Podcast, Episode 26 ##*Digibro ##*Ben Saint ##*Guest ##**Ninouh ##People Who Jump In Late - Pro Crastinators Podcast, Episode 28 ##*BestGuyEver ##*Digibro ##*Guests ##**The Gaming Brit ##**HyperBitHero ##The End of Bleach - Pro Crastinators Podcast, Episode 29 ##*BestGuyEver ##*My Japanese Animes/Endless Jess/Drowning in Footwear ##*Hippocrit ##Empathy - Pro Crastinators Podcast, Episode 30 ##*Digibro ##*BestGuyEver ##*My Japanese Animes/Endless Jess/Drowning in Footwear ##*Ben Saint ##*Guest ##**Mumkey Jones ##Total Clusterfuck LIVE! - Pro Crastinators Podcast, Episode 31 pt. 1 ##*Digibro ##*BestGuyEver ##*My Japanese Animes/Endless Jess/Drowning in Footwear ##*Ben Saint ##*Hippocrit ##*TheDavoo ##Total Clusterfuck LIVE! - Pro Crastinators Podcast, Episode 31 pt. 2 ##*Digibro ##*BestGuyEver ##*My Japanese Animes/Endless Jess/Drowning in Footwear ##*Ben Saint ##*Hippocrit ##*TheDavoo ## Pro Crastinator Interviews Episodes #Interview with the Endless One # Pub Crawl/DJ Cider's Pub Crawl Episodes #Pub Crawl - Episode 1 - November 10th 2015 #Pub Crawl - Episode 2 - November 19th 2015 #Pub Crawl - Episode 3 - November 24th 2015 #Pub Crawl - Episode 4 - December 1st 2015 #Pub Crawl - Episode 5 - December 8th 2015 #Pub Crawl - Episode 6 - December 17, 2015 #Pub Crawl - Episode 7 - December 22nd 2015 #Pub Crawl - Episode 8 - December 30th 2015 #Pub Crawl - Episode 9 - January 5th 2016 #Pub Crawl - Episode 10 - January 12th 2016 #Pub Crawl - Episode 11 - January 19th 2016 #Pub Crawl - Episode 12 - January 26, 2016 - "F*ck off, we're full" #Pub Crawl - Episode 13 - February 2nd 2016 - "Can't dump the trump" #Pub Crawl - Episode 14 Part 1 - February 9th 2016 #Pub Crawl - Episode 14 Part 2 - February 9th 2016 #Pub Crawl - Episode 15 Part 1 - February 14th 2016 #Pub Crawl - Episode 15 Part 2 - February 14th 2016 #Pub Crawl - Episode 16 Part 1 - February 17th 2016 #Pub Crawl - Episode 16 Part 2 - February 17th 2016 #Pub Crawl - Episode 17 Part 1 - March 15th 2016 #Pub Crawl - Episode 18 Part 1 - March 22th 2016 #Pub Crawl - Episode 18 Part 2 - March 22th 2016 #Pub Crawl - Episode 17 Part 2 - March 15th 2016 #Pub Crawl - Episode 19 Part 1 - April 05 2016 #Pub Crawl - Episode 19 Part 2 - April 05 2016 #Pub Crawl - Episode 20 - April 12 2016 #Pub Crawl - Episode 21 - April 26 2016 #Pub Crawl - Episode 22 - May 10th 2016 #Pub Crawl - Episode 23 - May 17 2016 #Pub Crawl - Episode 24 - May 27 2016 #Pub Crawl - Episode 25 - May 31 2016 #Pub Crawl - Episode 26: "Overwatched" - June 7th 2016 #Pub Crawl - Episode 27: "We're Alcoholics" - June 15th 2016 #Pub Crawl - Episode 28: "The Problems of Cosplay" - June 21 2016 #Pub Crawl - Episode 29: "You Wouldn't Patreon a Car" - June 29 #Pub Crawl - Episode 30: "Insert Clever Title Here" - July 5th 2016 #Pub Crawl - Episode 31: "Pokemon, Go to Hell" - July 12th 2016 #Pub Crawl - Episode 33: "Insert Clever Title Redux" - August 2nd 2016 #Pub Crawl - Episode 34: "Sobriety is Terrible" - August 16th 2016 #Pub Crawl - Episode 35: "The False Dichotomy" - August 23rd 2016 #Pub Crawl - Episode 36: "The Everyman and the Solitary Librarian" - August 31st 2016 #Pub Crawl - Episode 37: "Writing to a General Audience" - September 6th 2016 #PubCrawl Episode 38 "PupCrawl sabbatical" September 27th 2016 #PubCrawl Episode 39 "Memories of the maccas curry" October 4th 2016 # Old-Ass Anime Cast A podcast where Digi talks about anime that he has a long history with and/or has a lot of errant thoughts about that would be difficult/impossible to structure into a normal video. Episodes #Old-Ass Anime Cast #1: Manabi Straight #Old-Ass Anime Cast #2: Haruhi Suzumiya #Old-Ass Anime Cast #3: Welcome to the N.H.K. #Old-Ass Anime Cast #4: Boogiepop #Old-Ass Anime Cast #5: .hack #Old-Ass Anime Cast #6: Gunslinger Girl #Old-Ass Anime Cast #7: Yuri #Old-Ass Anime Cast #8: Moe #Old-Ass Anime Cast #9: Otaku #Old-Ass Anime Cast #10: Light Novels #Old-Ass Anime Cast #11: Adult Swim #Old-Ass Anime Cast #12: Neon Genesis Evangelion #Old-Ass Anime Cast #13: Wrapping Up Seasonal Anime Series Every Week Eromanga-Sensei every Week Episodes #Eromanga-sensei Every Week, w/ BestGuyEver - WEEK 1 #Eromanga-sensei Every Week, w/ BestGuyEver - WEEK 2 #Eromanga-sensei Every Week w/ BestGuyEver - WEEK 3 #Eromanga-sensei Every Week w/ BestGuyEver - WEEK 4 #Eromanga-sensei Every Week w/ BestGuyEver - WEEK 5 #Eromanga-sensei Every Week w/ BestGuyEver - WEEK 6 #Eromanga-sensei Every Week w/ BestGuyEver - WEEK 7 #Eromanga-sensei Every Week w/ BestGuyEver - WEEK 8 #Eromanga-sensei Every Week w/ BestGuyEver - WEEK 9 #Eromanga-sensei Every Week w/ BestGuyEver - WEEK 10 #Eromanga-sensei Every Week w/ BestGuyEver - WEEK 11 #Eromanga-sensei every Week w/ BestGuyEver - FINALE Other Miscellanous/One-Shot Podcasts #The Great ERASED Debate w/Mother's Basement #An In Depth Discussion of Otaku Lingo w/The Pedantic Romantic and Pause and Select #An In Depth Discussion of How We Talk About Anime Studios w/The Canipa Effect #Digi Argues w/His Friends About Spoilers #Interstellar Impressions w/ Digi and Vic # Gallery Digibro1.png|Icon for Digibro Channel Digibro2.png Digibro After Dark.jpg|Digibro After Dark Channel Icon Digi Does Anime.jpg|Digi Does Anime Channel Icon Digibro.jpg|HIS FACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers